The present invention relates to a tape cassette for use with an audio/image recording and reproducing system. In particular, the present invention relates to a tape cassette with a memory device, for example, a slip-like thinned memory attached to the tape cassette, the memory, device having a memory for data storage and an antenna for wireless communication with another antenna provided in the audio/image recording and reproducing system.
Also, the present invention relates to an audio/image recording and reproducing apparatus for use with a tape cassette having a thinned memory device attached thereto.
A great need has existed for tape cassettes that are used repeatedly to deliver certain information, for example, a chime issued at broadcast stations, to indicate a physical deterioration of the tape located in the cassette housing. For this purpose, there has been proposed a tape evaluator for evaluating the deterioration of the tape. Indeed, the tape evaluator allows the deterioration to be evaluated precisely. However, it requires a long time, i.e., several tens of minutes, per cassette. This means that, in order to evaluate all the tape cassettes in an office or company, a considerable amount of time is wasted.
Another practical way has been utilized in which a replayed number for each tape cassette is recorded in a table and, by referring the table, the deterioration of the tape cassette is determined by the replayed number. This allows the deterioration of every cassette to be determined with a reduced time. However, supposing the fact that some tape cassettes record audio/image only in a limited portion, e.g., beginning portion of the tape, the replayed number may not provide a correct deterioration for every portion of the tape cassette.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tape cassette that allows the deterioration of the tape cassette to be determined at every portion of the tape whenever needed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tape cassette that allows the tape cassette to indicate a portion or portions where no audio/image has been recorded and, thereby, results in an efficient forward/backward winding of the tape.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an audio/image recording and reproducing apparatus for use with a tape cassette with a memory device attached thereto.
Accordingly, a tape cassette according to the present invention has a magnetic tape, a cassette housing in which the magnetic tape is housed, and a memory device attached to the housing, the memory device storing features of data recorded in the magnetic tape.
In another aspect of the tape cassette according to the present invention, the features of data recorded in the magnetic tape include image data, audio data, and control data.
In another aspect of the tape cassette according to the present invention, the features of data recorded in the magnetic tape include at least one of a time code for each of frames, residual time of the magnetic tape, time for each of still and stop operations, error rates, recording formats, and messages of warning.
An audio/image recording and reproducing apparatus for use with a tape cassette with a memory device has a reading element which reads information recorded in the memory device of the tape cassette when the tape reproducing apparatus. The apparatus further includes a writing element. When a stop and still operation is performed for the magnetic tape, the writing element calculates a total time for stop and still operations at a portion where the stop and still operation has been made and then memorizes time code and tape residue for a frame of the portion and a total time and the number of the stop and still operations performed at the frame of the portion. Further, when an error has occurred in a portion of the tape during its reproduction, the writing element records time code and tape residue for a frame of the portion and then records error rate, record format, and warning message in the memory device.
In another aspect of the audio/image recording and reproducing apparatus for use with a tape cassette with a memory device according to the present invention, the audio/image recording and reproducing apparatus comprises a controller which memorizes and updates a tape residue of the magnetic tape in the memory device and controls an initial speed for forward or backward winding of the tape depending upon the tape residue in which audio/image can be recorded.
In another aspect of the audio/image recording and reproducing apparatus according to the present invention, the apparatus displays a content stored in the memory device and allows the displayed content to be modified or updated.
According to the present invention, the deterioration of the magnetic tape can precisely be evaluated at every portion of the magnetic tape with a reduced time and without any difficulty. Also, the tape residue can be provided at any time, causing effective forward and backward windings of the tape with a considerably reduced time.